Jouir
by Kaliya22
Summary: Four people, two beds... yes I hate summaries! R&R pls!  Third and final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Jouir**

_Disclaimer – Nope, they don't belong to me!_

_Author's note : "Jouir" is French meaning "to enjoy" and, in slang, "to have an orgasm". Gee, wonder where this story is going? _

Kate pushed into the hotel room, bags in hand. She dropped her bags and turned to look at the other three as they followed her in.

"So, how exactly are four of us going to sleep on two beds?"

"Share?" said DiNozzo. Kate shot him an icy glare.

"Forget it, I'll sleep on the floor." She grabbed a pillow off one of the beds and tossed it between the bed and the wall.

"We will all sleep in a bed," Gibbs said. "We're all adults here, I think we can handle bunking together for a few nights." He glanced at Kate. "Kate, you get your choice of who you want to bunk with."

Kate shot him a glare, and then looked at the other two. She rolled her eyes at the hopeful expression on Tony's face and almost laughed at the blush on Tim's face. She sighed silently. "You, Gibbs."

Gibbs swallowed nervously, but quickly recovered. "Alright. Now, let's get some sleep."

His team immediately started to squabble over who got to use the restroom first. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his bag and ducked past them into the restroom.

An hour later they were all tucked into bed. Kate could hear Tony and Tim snoring softly. She sighed and rolled onto her side, careful to cause as little disturbance to the bed as possible. She let out a soft squeak when Gibbs' arm went around her waist. His breath was light across her ear.

"Why can't you sleep, Katie?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Dunno," she replied, knowing damn well It was because she was going insane being in the same bed as him and unable to touch him. He ran his fingers lightly over her lower abdomen. "Gibbs…" she breathed, a warning and a plea all in one.

"I seem to be having the same problem sleeping Katie," he whispered.

"What problem is that, Gibbs?" she whispered back as she rolled over onto her back. She suddenly discovered the answer, as she suddenly found herself laying there with his erection pressing into her leg. She froze, staring up at him in the little bit of light coming in from the windows. She licked her lips, silently begging him to kiss her.

And kiss her he did. He lower his lips to hers, kissing her gently at first. He parted his lips, his tongue pressing against her lips. She opened herself to him and he dove in, tasting her. She moaned softly and he squeezed her hip in a silent reminder of the fact they weren't alone.

They broke apart, both breathing hard. "I think I know how to help you sleep," Gibbs whispered. His hand slipped from her hips to between her legs, pressing at her center through the shorts and panties she wore. She bit back a moan. "If you want, that is," he added.

"Please," she whispered, straining upwards to nibble at his lower lip. Gibbs shifted closer to her, pressing his cock into her thigh. He moved his fingers to her waistband, gently sliding his hand into her shorts and panties. His hips thrust involuntarily against her as his fingers found her wet core. He stifled a moan by burying his face against her neck. He kissed and nibbled softly at her skin as his fingers circled her clit, causing her hips to rise up off the bed.

As much as he yearned to spend all night making love to her, every second was a risk of one of the other two waking. So he shifted his hand, tugging the shorts and panties she wore down a bit to give him more room, and plunged two fingers inside of her. She gasped and he quickly moved his mouth to hers, kissing her thoroughly to muffle her cries as he fucked her with his fingers. She managed to slip one hand between them to grasp his cock through his shorts and squeeze. He thrust his hips, pressing himself into her hand. She quickly found his waistband, sliding her hand inside to find his bare cock and stroke him gently.

He stifled a moan against her lips and moved his thumb to rub her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her. He felt her tighten around his fingers and had to suppress another moan. He rocked his hips, gently sliding himself back and forth between her fingers. He sped up his actions, waiting to bring her before someone woke up. He was rewarded seconds later by her silent orgasm. She pulsed around his fingers, kissing him furiously as her free hand grasped at his arm, nails digging into his skin. Her hand stroked him harder, and the action was too much for his overly aroused state. His cock throbbed as he shot his hot cum over her hand and arm.

They broke the kiss finally, panting quietly for air. His fingers were still in her pussy, and her hand still wrapped around his cock. He carefully freed his hand from inside her shorts and then helped her do the same. She rolled out of bed and quietly stepped to the restroom, thankful they had taken the bed closest to it. When she returned a minute later, he checked to make sure the other two hadn't woken, and then slipped off to clean up.

He returned to find her curled up on her side again. Sliding into bed behind her, he molded his body to hers. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder, wrapping his arm around her and holding her tight. She sighed happily and turned enough to kiss him deeply. He squeezed her tighter and returned her kiss before regretfully turning away to sleep on his side of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate woke slowly. She buried herself into the covers, not quite wanting to wake up. And then she caught the scent of _him_ in the pillow. The memories of last night came rushing back to her. She lifted her head and caught another scent – fresh coffee. She opened her eyes to see Gibbs sitting in the chair, watching her silently as he sipped his coffee.

She sat up and looked around, turning to Gibbs when she discovered Tony and Tim were missing.

"I sent them to get breakfast," he said upon her inquiring look.

She looked down at the bed, suddenly worried that he would say it shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake, it couldn't happen again…

"Kate."

She nearly jumped when he suddenly appeared at the bedside.

He bent down and gently kissed her. "I don't regret it Katie," he whispered in her ear. He stood up straight again and pointed to the table. "Brought you some coffee. Get showered and dressed, we have a case to finish." He headed for the door.

"Gibbs," she said, causing him to stop and turn. She untangled herself from the sheets and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. She kissed him, soft at first but quickly turning passionate. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he returned her kiss. She broke away with a soft sigh. "I don't regret it either," she said, her eyes twinkling. Gibbs leaned in for another short kiss and then pushed her away. "Go. The sooner we finish this case, the sooner we can stop sharing a hotel room with DiNozzo and McGee." Kate gave a short laugh and headed for the restroom. Gibbs watched her go with a small smile on his lips. He sipped his coffee and left to find the rest of his team.

The day passed in a blur of activity. A new piece of evidence they uncovered led them to who the killer was, and then it was a race to catch him before he managed to get out of the country. They finally cornered him in the late afternoon at a warehouse. It was four of them and one of him yet he still stupidly shot at them. Shots rang out from three guns simultaneously as the team fired back. The suspect dropped to the ground. Tony rushed forward to make sure he was dead. Gibbs turned to find out why Kate hadn't fired. She was holding her upper right arm and blood seeped between her fingers.

"Kate?" His voice showed his concern.

"Just a graze," she said, grimacing. "But, damn it hurts!"

Gibbs chuckled lightly. "Let me see," he said, gently prying her hand off the arm. He inspected it closely. Tony and Tim walked over to join them.

"Whoa, Kate, you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yea, just a graze," she replied.

"You're gonna need stitches," said Gibbs. Kate groaned.

Hours later, the crime scene had been handled, and Kate's arm had been stitched up. The team grabbed a couple of pizzas from a local pizza shop and returned to their hotel room.

They were all quiet as they ate. Kate grabbed her bag and disappeared into the restroom after just one slice of pizza. When she emerged twenty minutes later, she dropped her bag by the bed and continued to towel dry her hair. Tony was the next to go for a shower. Kate dropped her towel to the floor and went to sit by Gibbs at the table, her hair still wet and tangled from the shower. He looked at her and had to fight back the desire to kiss her.

"Would you re-do my bandage?" she asked. He nodded and picked up the supplies from nearby. He quickly took off the wet bandage and replaced it with a dry one. As he wound the gauze around her arm, his fingers lightly brushed her skin, sending shivers through her.

"Cold?" he asked, glancing up at her. She glared at him and he chuckled, pleased with the effect he had on her.

Kate moved over to the bed. Taking her comb out of her bag, she went to work on untangling her hair. Gibbs watched her out of the corner of his eye as he read the local newspaper. Tony came out from the shower. He made a playful snatch for Kate's comb, and drew his hand back with a yelp as she smacked it with the comb. Gibbs chuckled. He motioned for Tim to go next, and went back to reading his paper.

After his turn at the shower, Gibbs stretched out on his side of the bed. Kate ducked back into the restroom. Gibbs soon heard a blow dryer going. Kate returned five minutes later. She slipped under the covers next to him and watched the end of the news show that Tony had flipped the TV to. Gibbs moved under the covers and turned the light next to the bed off.

"Don't stay up too late, we go home in the morning." He turned on his side, back to Kate. Kate kept her attention on the TV, resisting the urge to press herself against his back. She could picture kissing and biting the back of his neck until… She forced those thoughts out of her head, suppressing a shiver of desire. She turned the other direction and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

It didn't. She kept thinking back to the night before, until her body was practically humming with desire. She could hear Tim and Tony snoring again, over the soft drone of the late night TV show they had left on but turned down low. She sighed softly. She felt Gibbs move and then his arm was around her again, his lips gently kissing the skin behind her ear. She swallowed a gasp. Neither of them spoke as his hands began to caress her body. His fingers slid under her shirt, up to her breasts to tease her nipples. She squirmed as his fingers moved back down, lightly trailing over her stomach till he hit her waistband.

Gibbs hooked his thumb in the waistband of her shorts, tugging at them, letting her know he wanted them off. She hesitated a second and he nipped lightly at her neck. She pushed the shorts and panties down, kicking them off under the covers. Gibbs ran his fingers over her hip and down her thigh. He slid his hand between her thighs, lifting her leg up and sliding one of his legs between hers. His fingertips barely brushed her skin as he moved his hand back up. He traced circles over her inner thighs. She shivered.

He gently bit down on the curve of her neck as his fingers moved up to brush over her clit. He heard her take a sharp intake of air, and then she held her breath as his finger circled around her clit. She exhaled when he moved and slid his finger inside of her.

He slipped his other arm under her, wrapping around her upper chest, just above her breasts, holding her back against him. Her hand reached backwards, reaching for his cock, but the angle was wrong and he was too close to her body. He pulled his fingers out of her and quickly pushed his own shorts and boxers down enough to free his cock. He grabbed her hip and pulled her backwards against him. His hard cock pressed against her ass. She wiggled her hips, rubbing her ass against him. He squeezed her tighter. His fingers went back to her clit. She trembled under his touch. He could sense it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

He shifted back a bit, letting his cock slide between her legs, gliding over her slick nether lips. She tilted her hips, silently asking. He complied, using his fingers to push himself into her.

The position was awkward. He wasn't able to slide fully into her, or even move much in and out, but neither of them seemed to care at that moment. He was inside her and that was all that mattered. He rubbed her clit harder, managing a tiny thrust with his hips that slid another inch of his cock inside her. Her body tensed and flexed, and he knew she was so very close. He pulled back, sliding his cock just slightly out of her and thrust back in, fingers moving faster.

And she exploded. Her pussy contracted and released repeatedly around his cock. She clutched at the sheets, biting down on the pillow to keep from crying out.

In that moment he swore he'd find a sound proof room when they got back to DC and fuck her until she screamed.

That though quickly left his mind as she pressed back against him and he exploded in his own orgasm. His cock jerked as he emptied himself into her. His lips went to the back of her neck, thankful her hair was brushed aside so he could sink his teeth into the nape of her neck. Her body arched in response, her pussy tightening again around his still pulsing cock.

He stayed inside her as their bodies slowly calmed. If it was like this here, where they were so limited in what they could do, he could only imagine how intense it would be to make love to her once they got back home.

He kissed the back of her neck and along her shoulder. She snuggled deeper into the covers and back against him.

A sudden bout of coughing from the bed next to them caused Gibbs to break away from her, quickly rolling over. He pulled his shorts and boxers back up and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. It wasn't necessary, however, as a moment later the snoring resumed from both men. He felt Kate dig under the covers for her shorts and panties and quickly slip them back on. He rolled back over, tugging at her arm till she faced him. He kissed her thoroughly, telling her without words exactly how he felt.

Her responding kiss was just as passionate and loving as his. They broke apart, his fingers softly stroking her cheek as they smiled at each other. He gave her another quick peck on the lips and they separated to sleep.

Gibbs fell asleep imagining all the ways he could make Kate scream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note- Sorry it took so long to finish this one. The reason I usually keep to one chapter stories is I tend to never make it around to finishing them otherwise! Hope you enjoy!_

Kate woke first the next morning. And it was a good thing, too, as she found herself wrapped in Gibbs' arms. She smiled, resisting the overwhelming urge to stay there, and carefully disentangled herself from him. She grabbed her bag and slipped into the bathroom to get ready.

When she emerged fifteen minutes later, Tony was awake. She sat at the table and attempted to re-do the bandage on her arm. After watching her struggle with it for a minute, Tony walked over and gently wrapped her arm for her. She smiled at him and whispered her thanks before he headed into the bathroom. She glanced at the two men still sleeping and slipped her shoes on. Grabbing her wallet and one of the key cards, she quietly left the room.

Gibbs woke moments after she had left. He glanced around the room, noticing Tony and Kate both missing. Hearing running water in the bathroom, he knew one of them was in there. He yawned and stretched, humming lightly to himself as he remembered how Kate had felt last night in his arms. He glanced up as the bathroom door opened.

"Tony, where's Kate?"

"She was here a few minutes ago, boss. I hope she went for coffee!" Tony replied, as he dug thru the clothes in his bag. Gibbs watched him a moment before going to take his turn in the bathroom.

By the time they were all awake and ready to go, Kate still had not returned. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone, but before he could hit the speed dial the door opened and Kate came in, arms laden with coffee and brown paper bags.

"Breakfast is served boys!" She smiled, and sat everything down on the table. She pulled one cup of coffee out from the rest and handed it to Gibbs. "Just as you like it, boss," she said, her eyes twinkling at him.

"Thanks, Kate," he said, letting his fingers brush hers as he took the cup. He quickly moved to the side as a very hungry Tony and Tim dove past him for the offerings. Kate chuckled and snatched a breakfast sandwich from a bag before settling on the edge of the bed to eat it.

Hours later, they waited at the baggage claim in D.C. Once they had their luggage, they headed out. Gibbs had picked them all up for the trip, so they piled into the car for the drive home. Kate quickly claimed the passenger seat, leaving both boys grumbling as they climbed into the back.

As luck would have it, Tim's house was the closest to the airport, followed by Tony's. Once they dropped off Tony, Gibbs drove two blocks down and pulled over. Before Kate could ask why, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him for a searing kiss. She whimpered softly when he pulled away.

"You're coming to my place," he said quietly as he pulled back out into traffic. Kate offered no objection, still catching her breath from the kiss.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into his driveway, having stopped for Chinese on the way. Gibbs gathered their bags from the trunk and led her inside. She placed the take out containers on the table while he deposited her bags just inside the living room.

"Gonna take a shower, be back in ten," he said, carrying his bags upstairs.

Kate dug out plates and silverware while waiting. True to his word, he was back in ten minutes, clean from a shower and wearing jeans and an old Marine Corp. t-shirt. She was getting two beers from the fridge when he walked in. As she shut the door, he pinned her to it, kissing her once again.

"Keep that up and we won't be eating dinner," she murmured once he pulled away. He chuckled and took one of the beers from her hands. They ate in relative silence. Soon as they were done, Kate gathered up the leftovers and placed them in the fridge while Gibbs put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Would it be ok if I used your shower, Gibbs?"

"Of course," he answered. He led her upstairs and got her a towel and washcloth. "I'll be in the basement when you're done," he told her. She nodded and he left her.

Twenty minutes passed as Gibbs sanded his boat, losing himself in the simple process. He heard the steps creak as she descended. Looking up he saw she had snatched one of his shirts from somewhere. The old, worn, NCIS shirt hung nearly to her knees. And, he decided, she looked incredibly sexy in it.

"That's my shirt," he said simply as she crossed the sawdust covered floor on bare feet.

"Mmm, yes it is," she replied, coming to stand close to him.

He dropped the sandpaper and grabbed her instead, pressing her against the wooden frame. Her back arched as she leaned back against the curve of the boat. He nearly moaned at the sight.

"Gonna need my shirt back," he said gruffly, sliding his hands up under the edges of the shirt.

"So take it," she purred.

"Oh fuck, Katie," he moaned as his hands travelled up under the shirt and found nothing but bare skin. She laughed, delighted in surprising him.

Moments later both of his shirts were draped over a nearby sawhorse, and his lips were on her neck. She gasped as his teeth nipped lightly at the delicate skin just above her shoulder. He travelled downward, lips, tongue and teeth exploring her skin. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently before switching to the other nipple. She moaned, and twitched when his fingers replaced his mouth as he kept his downward path. She giggled lightly when his tongue drew a lazy circle around her navel. The giggle turned to a gasp when his teeth found her hip. He moved his hands to her thighs, rubbing his fingers up and down over her silky skin.

"Gibbs," she gasped as his tongue licked a path from her hip down the crease between her groin and her thigh.

He could smell her desire, and it was driving him insane. He paused just long enough to slip out of his pants and boxers, freeing his aching cock from the uncomfortable tightness. And then he was back, kneeling in front of her, his hands parting her thighs. As his tongue flickered out around the edges of her pussy, he raised his eyes to look at her and groaned. She had her arms stretched up above her head, leaning back against the boat, her body arched against the shape of the wood. He had to force his gaze away to keep control.

He swiped the tip of his tongue once over her clit, hearing her gasp of pleasure in response. He grinned, and latched onto her clit, sucking gently.

"Gibbs!" she moaned, her hands twining into his hair as his tongue licked circles around her clit. He slid a hand between her legs, fingertips brushing lightly over her entrance. He assaulted her clit in full force as he slipped a finger into her tight pussy. She made wordless noises that had his cock throbbing. He curled his fingers, searching out her g-spot as his tongue teased her clit harder. She cried out when he found it. Her body trembled and fluttered around his fingers. He set a determined rhythm.

His basement wasn't soundproof, but it was damn close enough. He wanted to hear her scream.

He was not disappointed moments later when his actions brought her. "Fuck, Gibbs. God yes, please, yes!" She cried out above him as she began to cum. He pressed harder against her g-spot and clit, and was rewarded with a wordless scream of pleasure. He brought her down slowly, licking her clit and pussy gently as her orgasm wore down. When he stopped and looked up, her eyes were closed and she was panting lightly. He stood and kissed her. She returned the kiss hungrily, licking her own juices off his lips. He moaned.

Her hand reached down and wrapped around his cock. She stroked him gently.

"Fuck me, Gibbs. Please, please, fuck me," she whispered into his ear. His cock jumped in her hand, answering that request without words. He grabbed her hips, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his cock to her entrance. He held there for a moment. "Please," she moaned. He answered by thrusting forward, burying himself in her in one swift thrust. She screamed out her pleasure as he moaned against her neck.

He had intended to keep it slow at first. But she was so tight and wet and demanding around him that he couldn't control himself. He thrust hard and fast into her. She whimpered and made more of those noises that drove him crazy. He slipped one hand between them, brushing his thumb over her clit and she tightened more around him.

"Come on Katie, cum for me again, please baby," he pleaded, watching her face as his thumb moved faster over her clit.

"Oh god yes, right there," she moaned. He thrust harder, biting his lip in an effort to hold out until she came again.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum… fuck!" She yelled as her orgasm exploded over her. Her pussy pulsed around his cock and he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust one more time, burying himself deep inside her as he came.

"Katie, oh god, yes," he cried out as he shot hot liquid into her.

They held that position for several moments after they came, despite his weakening legs. She looked up at him as she lay against the boat. Her fingers reached up, tracing along the side of his jaw. His eyes met hers, holding them briefly. Finally, he pulled out of her, hearing her soft whimper at the loss, and sat her on her feet. She wobbled unsteadily for a moment. He gathered their clothes and pushed her gently up the stairs and to his bedroom.

She crawled, naked, into his bed, looking up at him with sated eyes. He bent over and kissed her deeply before sliding in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and, content, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
